FF7: Cruel Beginnings to a New end!
by Anime-Warped-Overseas
Summary: 15 years after the events of the Sephiroth Massacre, Stephen is in his teens and will have to change the worlds fate while at the same time save his parents Cloud and Tifa.


FF7: Birth of Proantagonist It's fifteen years after the Meteor incident. The now legendary heroes have grown apart and moved on. Vincent and Yuffi went off and became the biggest outlaws to exist. Cid went on and made a space shuttle that could reach the far ends of the galaxy in minutes. Reeve hung up his mechanical doll and retired from his job working for Shin-ra. Barret took Marlene and went to travel the world. Nanaki actually became a scientist himself too try to recreate his species. Finally the lethal duo of which this is almost about Cloud and Tifa Strife. Cloud is now a proud father of a strong and healthy fifteen-year-old boy who resembles himself and some of Sephiroth. Nevertheless, Cloud and Tifa has taught him all they could in fifteen years and the boy studies for school and for fighting with all his power, and may I add he is a great scholar that loves to skateboard, flirt with the ladies, and help anyone in need! Oops I forgot to say his name and introduce myself. The boy's name is Stephen, and I am Ziris Zenith his guardian angel. I'm half demon and half angel a weird breed. I will be talking during parts of this story and I also show up a couple times. Enough about me lets learn about Stephen. He has short silver hair, blue eyes with of course the mako glow, and his body is built like his fathers. He wears black baggy jeans with no shirt, covering his top half is a black open jacket without sleeves, and he wears black Osiris skate shoes. Well I need to open his life's story to chapter fifteen so he can begin his eye- opening journey of how cruel the world can be!  
  
Chapter 15 Beginnings Stephen...Stephen! Oh what is it this time mom! Your friends are at the door! Oh...uh oh today is the skate competition. He jumps out of bed and gets changed while running up the stairs from his room. He runs to the door. "Hey guys, whats goin on?" Let me grab my board real quick. "Sure Steve-O we have time to pass any way!" Stephen runs around the house grabbing his board and weapons. On the way out the door his mother looks at his feet and he's shoeless. "Oh thanks mom!" He throws on his shoes and runs out of the house saying I love you mom and dad! Off the group goes to the competition! Tifa: *In a worried voice says* I hope he'll be ok! Cloud: He'll be fine! Tifa: Cloud I think we should tell him who is after us! Cloud: Absolutely not! I can keep them off with my sword. Tifa: Maybe you're right! (Hours later) Stephen: Mom, Dad I'm home! Tifa: Oh...how'd you do Stephen? Cloud: Yeah! Tell us. Stephen: Well I got second place because Rodney Mullen pulled a mad trick to boost the judges interests. Tifa: Sounds great. I'm really proud of you. (Goes off to the Kitchen) Cloud: Great job, but why wouldn't you do great you're my kid. Stephen: Yeah I learned from the bes.... Cloud: Is something wrong! Stephen: Shhhhh! Someone's outside. A group. Possibly 20-30 people and growing in number. Cloud: Stephen follow me and get your mother! Now! Stephen: Yes sir! (Grabbing his mother from the kitchen by the arm) Cloud: (Opens a secret hatch and leads the family down to a cave) I want you stay in here! The both of you! GOT IT! A door slams open and a voice screams MOVE, MOVE, MOVE! Cloud shuts the hatch and runs down the stairs to ward off the intruders. Bodies thud to the floor and people yell in pain! Then a dark treacherous voices says "This is too awkward we chase you for fifteen years and you slaughter millions of soldiers, but I'm the one that gets you pinned to the wall." Cloud: If you harm anyone in my family I will get my revenge Rufus! Rufus: Goodbye old friend! (A shotgun goes off and a body falls) Tifa: I have to check! I'm going! Stephen: No! You will not! Tifa: Stephen since when do you order me around!? Stephen: Since now mother! Tifa: I'm just going to check! I'll be back for you! Stephen: OK but if you're not back in 5 I'm coming out! Tifa left and closed the hatch. After a few minutes a women's scream came from the living room. The voice spoke again. "Ah dear, dear Tifa your husband can't feel your tears now!" Tifa: You monster why did you have to.......RUFUS! Rufus: Don't worry about it you'll be with him soon! (The shotgun blasts again) Another body is heard falling to the floor. Stephen becomes strangely curious and jumps out of his hiding place to find Rufus and three guards beside him. Rufus: Well well! What do we have here? Guard: It's the son, Sir! Stephen: What happened to my parents!? (In an unsteady voice) Rufus: There fine! They should be in a far better place now! (With a grin on his face) The guards chuckle coldly. A rush of fury runs through Stephen's body. Stephen: You will PAAAAAAAAAAAY! (Stephen draws his Masamune and charges the four Shin-Ra soldiers! Stephens swings his long sword as fast as he can and hits the three guards accurately! He takes a swing at Rufus but gets thrown back by a protect material. The guards body's drain of all blood and they fall to the ground in pieces. Rufus walks toward Stephen with his shotgun pointed at his head and pulls the trigger. BANG! A white light flickers and Stephen falls to the ground unconsciously. Rufus backs away looking at the light between him and the boy!) Rufus: What the ....! Light: (Just to tell you people I'm the light that secretly acts as a summon) Ahh! Too bad the boy lived Rufus! Well maybe bad for you.since your life is going to be really painful from now on! Rufus: But.......I had a clean shot! Light: Oh well! I suggest you leave here! Rufus: NOT WITHOUT THE BOY! Guards! Take the boy's body and lock him up in the lab! NOW! Guard #1: Yes Sir! You heard him boy's pack it up and burn the house down! The light flickers out after saying "Big mistake Rufus!" Several hours later Stephen wakes up in a containment cell! Somehow he remembers the place even though he's never been there before. He carefully inspects the room to find only bed a bathroom and a table. He notices that his sword and .45 caliber are missing. Stephen: Man! You would think they'd give you a refrigerator and a bucket full of marshmallow peeps! Ok. Maybe not the refrigerator but the peeps is nothing! Well, now to try and break out of here! But, how! I have no weapons at all and my fists won't break the door down! Possibly Final Heaven can do it but it's a risk! Oh well! (Stephen sits on the bed) The door opens. Guard: Dr. Hirotsami is ready for you! Stephen: I'm not going anywhere with you guys! Your straight stupid if you think I'm going to come with you!!!!  
Two guards grab him by the arm and another swiftly punches him in the gut! Stephen loses consciousness, and gets dragged down a narrow hall and into a very clean laboratory. A man signals the guards to strap Stephen to a large sphere-like gem! Hirotsami: Oh! Is this the boy that killed those 1st class Soldiers so easily? He looks pretty normal to me! Hey, kid do you have a name? Stephen: Does my name matter!? Hiro: Wrong answer! Hirotsami pulls a lever and electricity runs through Stephen's body. Stephen: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Hiro: Are you ready to tell me what your name is!? Stephen: No Sir, but I'll do what I have to to stay alive, It's Stephen Strife! Hiro: Thank you! Now was that so hard? I don't want to hurt you, but if I don't get info you get screwed over not me! Stephen: Ask all the questions you want! Hiro: Date of Birth? Stephen: October 16, 1987 Hiro: Blood type?  
  
Stephen: AB negative Hiro: AB negative? That's an odd and rare blood type! Stephen: Just ask the questions, Sir! Hiro: Oh yes! Hair color? Oh and I also need to know if you have ever been exposed to mako energy? Stephen: My hair color is Silver and I don't know what mako energy is! Hiro: Well just open your eyes and let me take a look! Hirotsami walks over to Stephen and inspects his eyes. Oh mako exposure is affirmative! Stephen: Anything else sir? Hiro: Oh yes! What is the weapon you specialize with? Stephen: I have multiple specialties! The .45 caliber, and the Masamune, I am also a fist fighter! Hiro: Oh well! You are an odd child! I need to study you're physical strength, endurance, agility, speed, and your reflexes! So can I trust you if I let you down from the sphere? Stephen: As long as those guards don't hit me! Hiro: Then it's a deal! (The guards are signaled to let Stephen down. Stephen you must go through a type of simulation of missions!) Are you ok with this? Stephen: No problem! It's going to be like a VR game! Hiro: It's more complicated than that! In this simulation you can feel pain! Stephen: Say what! Feel pain in a game! How does that happen? Hiro: Are you ready or not and yes you get your weapons back for this part of the test!  
Let the tests begin! Stephen: Wait! Doc! Whats the tests for? Hiro: Oh I almost forgot! We're going to recreate Sephiroth from your DNA! It's really exquist that I can now make Sephiroth with someone elses cells! Stephen: Sephiroth? Hiro: Yes THE Sephiroth! The Last of the Ancients, The Black Caped Man! Stephen: Why would you do that? It's insane! Hiro: It's not insane! We're merely going to use him to destroy our enemies! Stephen: And just who would that be? Hiro: Everyone in our way! So If you'll just cooperate...... Stephen: WAIT! Where's my parents? What did you do to them? Hiro: Their fine! They're just resting in another room, but if you refuse to cooperate then they will be killed! Stephen's eyes went wide as he thought of his parents deaths. A mad rush of fury went through him as his anger shot him towards his Limit Break "Anti- Matter Blade!" Stephen's eyes went deep blue as he made a 11 inch broadsword Gothic blade form from to beams of light from his hands. His hair raised with the limits charge, he took the sword out of the air and held it with both hands. He then raised the blade up and swung it around like a helicopter's propellor as lightening started to strike off in the distance growing ever so closer with every swing. Stopping almost suddenly he withdrew the blade from the air and placed it in front of himself turning it upside down and thrusting it into the ground leaving only the Holy Cross shaped hilt to stick out of the ground. Stephen slid his left leg forward and placed both hands outward towards Dr. Hiro side by side. The lightening then struck in front of him hitting the hilt which in turn, reflected the bolt into his hands, as he absorbed it. For an entire minute he stood still absorbing the continuous lightening bolt, when the lightening had faded he placed both hands together, and spreaded them once more with energy flowing between them. He clenched his fist and force punched the ground in front of him creating a shockwave making the stored energy shoot upwards around him creating a deadly atomic blast spreading within the laboratory ever larger. It consumed Dr. Hiro and exploded, then anti-matter fell from the sky like rain, destroying whatever it touched. Dr. Hiro fell to his knees with serious burns and a missing arm. Stephen then withdrew his fist from the ground and returned to a normal position as the blade flew up from the ground and floated in front of him. As he reached for it, the blade resonated with beautiful wails and weens. He grabbed the hilt and turned it upwards as it started to glow his eyes went a icy color and he jabbed the blade outwards into Dr. Hiro's torso with a speed of mach 4. Dr. Hiro suddenly drooped inanimately on the blade, with no trace of life left. Stephen let the body fall off his blade as he pointed it downward at an angle, and his limit ended. Stephen: *breathing deeply* He got his just deserves! (Stephen stood in the middle of the room staring at the body and heard the screams of his mother) No! They wouldn't kill them! They have know Idea that I killed him yet. (He heard Shin-ra guards run through the corridor shouting "He's alive! All forces get to the 69th Floor on the duoble! Using haste is required!" * Gun fire and more rushing down the halls* "Comon! We have to nail him before he gets the President!") I should check this out! A Voice from an intercom went through. "All units of Soldier get to the 69th Floor! Sephiroth has returned!" The voice turned into a scream of pain and a loud chuckle. Stephen: What the....? I got to get to the 69th Floor! But first, I have to get to my parents.  
Stephen takes off rushing out of the room and down the long, narrow corridor. He comes to a cross section in the halls and becomes confused on which way to go or even what floor he's on. Stephen takes a left on intuition and finds a stairwell with the number 68 on the side. Stephen realizes that he is just one floor away from Sephiroth, the last of the ancients and a murderer of many poor souls. Stephen felt angry, his fury building fast, he clenched his fists and felt the hatred run through his body. He started to get visions of a youn g and beautiful woman with long hair and a pink dress with a mythical holy materia in her hair, and then the vision turned to the young womans demise. The vision had to of been a sign of some sort, but Stephen couldn't trigger the cause of the visions or why it was important to him in an unknown way. His arms now flexed and bulging with the tightened muscles, his vains popping out of the skin and occasionally flashing black. Stephen became enraged with the anger he had for the woman and the man that caused her to run short on life, so he rushed up the stairs not thinking of what he might see. When he reached the top of the stairs he ran into another large room with two stairways. Soldiers where in formation at the end of the stairs awaiting Sephiroth's appearance since Rufus had earlier been evacuated. Stephen saw his parents standing amongst the other soldiers and a few other people who were also out of uniform themselves. Stephen: Mother! Father! Tifa: * Looking over* Stephen, Stay where you are! Cloud: * Eyes locked on the stairs with a smile on his face* Don't move Stephen or Grandpa might get angry! He knows you're here so don't move!  
A hardy laugh is heard from the stairs, and Stephen looks over at the long haired man with one black angel wing waltz down a few stairs and stop to turn to face his audience. Sephiroth: * Smiles and use his left hand to flip his hair back to reveal a scar on his cheek* Hello, old friends and for some of you, Family. * Gives a quick glance towards Cloud* I see that your little President has learned a few tricks of the trade! It's ok, Rufus can escape! I'm not exactly here for him anyway. Tifa: Then what are you here for? Cloud: He's here to kill Stephen and I! Sephiroth: Precisely! * Stephen's eyes widen a bit at his fathers commen and Sephiroth's reply* I want the boy and his father to be killed by my blade, but as we all know I cannot do that at this moment. For, as we all should know, I'd be unable to kill him in this state he's obviously had visions from the other ancient just as she planned! Stephen: * Gaining the guts to speak up* How did you know about the visions? What are you here for, and why is it that you want me dead? Sephiroth: * thrusting his hand outward* Silence! * Stephen gets thrown across the room by a gust of wind* I wasn't finished! Captain: * Giving a secret order to his company to aim and fire at will* Tifa: Sephiroth, I will not let you harm anyone in my family like that again! * Tifa starts to run towards the stairs, but Cloud catches her arm and forces her beside him.* Cloud: Bad Idea! Captain: Fire! * The Soldiers thrust there rifles upward and fire at Sephiroth unloading magazines and ammunition like a chain gun. Sephiroth just stays in one spot as the bullets plow through the air towards him letting them get within 15 ft of him before unsheathing his masamune and deflecting every bullet with know effort at all. Sephiroth: Pathetic, I thought someone down there would be able to at least graze me! * Sephiroth raises his hand and casts lightening 3 on a row of Soldiers. Stephen watches angrily as men drop to the ground like flies. He becomes furious at the constant pain and then has a feeling of demented happiness, he smiles and chuckles evily as he watches more and more people die. Stephen: Sephiroth.....You're truly pathetic! Why not kill the entire all at once than just drop a select few? Sephiroth: Silence, slight man! Who are you to say what is pathetic when you yourself are the very definition. Stephen: Believe what you want Sephiroth, but I know I could best you or at least match your skills! Sephiroth's eyes narrow at this challenge. He glares at the 15 year old and then chuckles. Sephiroth: It seems that you may be able to best me, but your heart isn't tainted enough yet! You would have to slay millions and drink from Hades own blood before you match me! Cloud: Sephiroth, that is my own blood your speaking of! If I could make you shed a tear, he could make you shout out in pain. Tifa: Stephen don't listen to Sephiroth he's trying to make you just like him! He just wants you to become his pawn! Stephen: Mother...I wouldn't be his pawn! I would be his Rook, the piece that dominates the board if used correctly! Cloud: Now that's what I wanted to hear him say! Soldier: * whispering to his troops* I want you all to watch the 3 men I have a bad feeling about them! Tifa: Cloud what are you talking about? Why are you so cold all of a sudden? Talking our child into fighting for Sephiroth. Cloud: Tifa, you know as well as I do that I am the one winged demon. The demon that escaped hell. There people speak of Sephiroth as a fallen hero! The man who almost led there souls to the promised land! I myself have been Sephiroths half clone since birth, meaning his ideas are also mine. So I can't just ignore myself! Stephen: Sephiroth, I wish to fight you! I wish to test myself against your so called power! Sephiroth: Granted! Cloud: This will be interesting! Tifa: No! Stephen he'll kill you! * Lunging out towards her son she is caught by the wrist by Cloud who is shaking his head. Tifa sheds a tear.*  
Sephiroth steps onto the railing of the stairs and levitates off and down to the ground in front of Stephen, he then glares at all the Soldiers remaining and with the glare turns them to stone leaving only Stephen, Tifa, Cloud, and himself to freely move. 


End file.
